


#17BLACK

by Elly_Jr



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17Black, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Destruction, Feels, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Multi, Rich Harry
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Jr/pseuds/Elly_Jr
Summary: Je suis tombé  amoureux deux fois, une fois en été et une fois en Hiver, quand à savoir quelle saison je préfère... seul toi le sais.





	#17BLACK

Chapitre 1

WHEN TIME SCAPES US

" Les hommes amassent des erreurs de leurs vies et créent un monstre qu'ils appellent Destin "  
John HOBBES.

 

" Monsieur Styles ! Monsieur Styles s'il vous plait ! Paraît-il que vous seriez un mari infidèle, qu'avez vous à répondre de cela ? S'il vous plait?! Monsieur Styles, attendez donc ! "  
Et pourtant, sans même un regard à la journaliste, l'homme brun se faufile à travers la foule de personnes présente et s'engouffre dans une Maybach blanche flambant neuf, une chemise rouge à rayures noires signé Dior, un jean noir Paul Smith, des chaussures confectionnées par Valentino Garavani, tout en lui pue l'argent. Rien n'est laissé au hasard. Il est charmant, un regard imposant. Des yeux splendide. Pour un si bel homme, on en damnerait un saint. Et ça, il le sait parfaitement.  
Harry Styles est un de ces hommes dont tout réussi, aux yeux des médias, il est l'image même de la perfection, aux yeux des envieux, il est juste un simple chanceux. Et alors que le monde l'adule. Il reste un être humain pour autant, la perfection auquel il est référencé n'est qu'une belle illusion. Qui est bien placé pour assez le savoir ? Un homme ayant partagé plus de 11 ans de vie aux côtés de celui-ci, cet homme là, non seulement il connaît la moindre chose qui caractérise le jeune homme brun, mais de plus il vit chaque jours à ses côtés. Cet homme connaît toutes ses imperfections, mais les aimes chacune d'elles car elles constituent l'homme qui se dresse en face de lui. Du moins constituaient. Cet homme la, c'est moi. Je me suis toujours demandé dans la vie étant plus jeune, que deviendrait ma vie aux côté de “Monsieur Styles". Comme chaque personne, je me suis questionné sur l'avenir et si j'aurai su la réponse bien avant, il y a certains choix que j'éradiquerais de ma vie. J'ai beaucoup trop de regrets. Beaucoup trop de choses dont je souhaite changer les décisions initiales. Et la première ? C'est d'avoir accepté d'épouser cet homme, qui avant à mes yeux semblait plus parfait encore que ce que pensent les médias. À mes yeux il n'était pas chanceux, il était débrouillard et battant, c'était un jeune homme courageux, qui avait soif de vengeance sur la vie. Et j'aimais tellement cet homme que j'en aurais pu m'arracher les veines.  
Mais la vie nous réserve des surprises auxquels, on ne sait jamais réellement comment y faire face. Et mon mariage avec “Monsieur Styles" n'est en rien une surprise. Ce qui en ait une pour moi, c'est que l'homme qui avant était mon héros, n'est devenu plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Assoiffé de gloire et de succès.  
Un homme en qui la vie avait pourtant fait beaucoup de mal, mais l'avait rendu plus fort qu'un roc.  
Mais il a suffit d'une simple montée à l'échelle sociale pour que toute ma vie bascule. Quand j'avais murmurer les mots « Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. », je n'avais jamais omis les mots "Argent, gloire et succès" avec. Et il n'avait suffit que de ça, pour que toute ma vie devienne, un véritable enfer. La voiture dans laquelle j'étais installé depuis une demi-heure déjà, attendant que Monsieur se décide enfin d'arriver pour que l'on puisse quitter cet endroit, se mît en marche. Se retirant ainsi du célèbre John Hancok Tower, où il avait rendez-vous avec le PD-G de la firme, nous nous rendons enfin en direction de Haven St. Je suis perdu dans mes pensées et comme toujours depuis déjà 2 ans, lui et moi nous nous adressons plus la parole que pour le strict nécessaire. Rare sont les instant où nous discutions d'un sujet qui nous tient réellement à cœur. La dernière fois que ça a eu lieu, c'était quand il voulait vendre mon appartement se trouvant au nord de Paris vers les Champs Élysées. On s'est violemment disputés et je ne l'ai pas donner gain de cause. Quand enfin la voiture se gare dans notre propriété. Je me détache de la ceinture de sécurité et quitte cette dernière. Harry fait de même. Il récupère sa veste et nos regards se croisent, mais aucuns mots ne quittent nos lèvres closes. Sa chemise rouge met en valeur sa peau finement bronzé et ses manches retroussées nous font découvrir ses nombreux tatouages ainsi que son torse musclé grâce à sa chemise légèrement déboutonnée. Bon sang. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être sexy avec le soleil tapant dans ses yeux verts ainsi. Ses long cheveux bruns et bouclés sont recouverts par un chapeau de style classique noir. Un Saint Laurent, si je me rappelle bien. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres. Et automatiquement je fais de même. C'est un tic chez lui. Et ça l'est également devenu chez moi. On s'en rend même plus compte à force. Finalement, je tourne les talons et contourne la voiture pour monter les escaliers en pierres blanches qui me mènent jusqu'à la grande porte d'entrée. Je n'ai pas a sonner que Gregory, le majordome est déjà là pour m'ouvrir. Je me suis même pas rendu compte qu'Harry se trouvait déjà derrière moi.  
" Messieurs. "  
Il incline la tête puis se décale et nous laisse entrer. Il ne doit pas être plus de midi passée, et c'est une douce odeur qui nous accueille. J'ai l'impression que ça fait cinq ans que je ne suis pas venue ici. Après tout, nous revenons justement d'Italie, caprice de “Monsieur Styles.". La demeure à Londres, a toujours autant d'attache et de charme pour moi. Avec un sourire chaleureux, mes yeux bleues lagons parcourent l'ensemble du hall d'entrée. Comme ça m'avait manqué. Je m'avance le long de cette dernière, redécouvrant les tonnes de cadres photos qui rendent l'entrée chaleureuse et accueillante. Gregory nous annonce que nous sommes attendus à la salle à manger, puisqu'il est temps. Je lui tends ma veste noir et Harry fait de même. Me retrouvant enfin en t-shirt, je me sens plus à l'aise ainsi. Et rapidement je descends de grands escaliers, me menant au rez-de-chaussée. Retrouvant Jeanne et Emmanuel aux fourneaux. Ce sont nos chefs cuisiniers. Avec un grand sourire je leur présente mes salutations. Et pendant qu'on discute, je me rends compte qu'ils m'ont drôlement manqués. Jeanne est un peu la mère que j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir et Emmanuel est le frère que je voudrais avoir en plus. J'en ai déjà un. Un grand frère, Liam. Nous avons le même père mais pas la même mère. C'est bête, mais ça ne change pas grand choses à nos yeux et c'est tant mieux ainsi.

"Vous devriez remonter manger, avant que monsieur Styles ne fasse des siennes.  
Je sais.  
Alors faites le Louis! Cessez donc de jouer à ce petit jeu la.”

J'éclate de rire en remontant sous l'éclat de voix de Jeanne.  
Passant par la porte des employés pour me retrouver à la salle à manger, et comme convenue, Harry s'y trouve déjà, installé en face de moi.  
Le seul moment que je me sens réellement proche de lui, c'est celui-ci. Nous sommes dans la salle à manger qui nous est uniquement réservée et nous nous retrouvons assis face à face. Quand je m'installe, il lève ses yeux de son iPhone 6s dernière génération pour les ancrer sur moi. Déposant ses coudes sur la table, mon mari croise ses doigts devant ses yeux et m'observe. Je m'installe calmement. 

"Tu as maigris.”

Sa voix rauque me fait toujours le même effet. Et je tremble presque de plaisir en le suppliant mentalement de continuer à me parler. Même si, dans le fond je sais qu'il m'adresse la parole juste pour ce qui s'est déroulé ce matin à l'aéroport. Des tonnes de journalistes nous ont empêcher d'arriver plus tôt et la rumeur qui court concernant son infidélité me fait beaucoup de peine et il le sait. Avant, j'aurai pu avoir des doutes. Maintenant je suis persuadé que si autant de monde en parle c'est que c'est vrai.

"Je sais.”

Voilà pour tout et en tout, la seule chose que je lui répondrais. Le reste du temps, il n'entend jamais le son de ma voix. Il se trouve que depuis un certain temps, je n'aime plus parler en sa présence. Étant une vrai pipelette, les autres personnes et lui même trouvent ça étrange. Pourtant, c'est juste que je suis lassé de brasser constamment de l'air. Alors je me la ferme et ne répond que si cela est nécessaire. Mais disons qu'aujourd'hui, c'est autour d'Harry de ne pas avoir sa langue dans la poche. Et comme toujours, il manque de tact quand il s'agit de moi. 

"Tu as même perdu des fesses.”Pour simple réponse je pose mon regard sur lui, puis continue mon repas. Je ne répondrais pas à ses provocations enfantines. S'il a besoin d'attention, il lui suffit de franchir la propriété et de se retrouver seul dehors, ça attirera ses putains de groupies. "Tu me manques Louis." Je crois rêvé quand j’entends ces mots. J'en avale même de travers. C'est la première fois en deux ans qu'il me redit ces simples paroles. Je me demande quel effet ça aurait sur moi de l'entendre encore me dire qu'il m'aime. J'en frisonne rien qu'à l'idée. Prenant une gorgé d'eau. Je me lève de table en m'excusant poliment et quitte simplement la pièce. Au vue de comme c'est partie, je sais exactement de quelle manière ça va se terminer.

 

Je monte directement dans ma pièce secrète. Harry n'y vient jamais, où du moins, plus depuis 3 ans maintenant. À chaque fois que je disparais, il lui suffit de regarder sur son smartphone. Ce connard à fait installer un GPS sur mon alliance, on ne sait jamais dit-il, mais au fond, je sais qu'il est juste trop égoïste pour laisser son jouet préféré s'en aller et vivre sa vie.  
Quand enfin, je me retrouve dans ma pièce fétiche, entouré de livre, je me sens apaisé et relaxé.  
C'est une pièce remplie de tout ce que j'ai toujours désiré posséder. Il y'a de tout ici. Un lit en métal blanc recouvert de guirlandes. J'ai encore peur du noir, à 22 ans et pour tout dire, ça ne choque jamais personne. La pièce en elle même, comme la moitié de la maison est composé d'objets uniquement blanc. Sauf les livres et les photos souvenirs que j'ai scotché sur le mur à côté de mon lit. Harry et moi, nous aimons le blanc. Ça avait une grande signification pour nous pendant une période au tout début de notre relation. M'essayant en tailleur en plein milieu de ma seconde chambre, j'attrape mon Mac sur le bureau et lançant Don't Let Me Be Misundertood de Nina Simone.  
Je passerais ma soirée ici, et si l'envie m'en prends, je crois que je m'endormirai là également.  
De toute manière, aucune raison ne me pousse à aller dormir dans le lit conjugal. Après tout, Harry m'a trompé, et une réaction normal serait de lui en vouloir non ? Mais souvent j'oublie que notre histoire n'est pas normale. Elle n'est pas saine. Ni pour lui, et surtout pas pour moi. Pourtant, au début, c'était l'amour fous entre nous. Les gens jalousaient notre complicité et nous enviaient notre amour. Aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'ils envient c'est notre fortune et réussite sociale. À une époque, j'avais des amis. Mais je réalise que maintenant je n'ai plus personne. Je suis seul, le fautif? Il ne faut pas chercher bien loin. Il s'agit évidement d'Harry. Beaucoup trop jaloux et possessif. Allant jusqu'à m'interdire une vie sociale. Alors que Monsieur vit bien la sienne. Connard. Et encore une fois, tandis ce que je suis allongé sur ce lit, recouvert par un drap blanc cassé, les lumières éteintes et en unique source de lumières, les guirlandes entourants les motifs du lit. Je pleure en silence, le cœur lourd. Encore une fois, Harry est la cause de mes tourments. Aujourd'hui encore, il m'a trompé. Et ceux pour la septième fois, en trois mois. J'aimerais tellement que tout change, je ne peux plus supporter ma vie. Je n'ai plus confiance en moi, je ne crois plus en rien et si ce n'était déjà pas assez, je me rends compte à quel point je suis seul. Seul et amoureux d'un connard de dégénéré mentale qui me sert de mari.

 

" Encore une nuit blanche à repenser à notre histoire  
Ce soir mon coeur bat, et ce n'est pas un bruit d'couloir "


End file.
